


Send Off

by donniedont



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barnaby invites Tetsuko over before she returns to her hometown for good.  After revealing their feelings for each other, they attempt to celebrate the moment, even if it's a little bittersweet.  (Rule 63!Kotetsu and Virgin!Bunny featured)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially a minor scene of a lengthier fic I was working on. This didn't quite have the same tone as the rest of the scenes from the other fic, so I decided to flesh out this scene better and make it into its own, individual piece.
> 
> Also, this is my first TIger & Bunny fic as well as my first attempt at this graphic of sexual content in a long time. I hope you enjoy!

For the first time, Barnaby’s apartment smelled like something other than new carpetting.  Instead, it smelled like food, maybe even the faintest bit of Barnaby's cologne.  Tetsuko walked over to the window overlooking and city and gazed, wondering when she would be able to look at it again.

 

            “Do you need help?” she asked as she heard Barnaby nearly dropped some utensils onto the table.

 

            “No!  This is for you!” he replied, disappearing into the kitchen again.

 

She rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window.  Even though she lived in Stern Bild for a long time, she realized it never really felt like home.  Not until a year ago, and even then she had her family so far away.  She imagined for a brief moment Barnaby visiting her home.  Coming home from helping her brother out at the store and seeing him reading a book, or maybe helping Kaede out with her homework.  She imagined having mundane conversations with him about what had been happening at Hero TV without them.  At spending more nights watching movies and maybe having Kaede fall asleep halfway through them most of the time.

 

            She wasn’t really good at the domestic thing.  Her husband would always tease her about it.  Even when he was in the hospital, he always taunted her that he better not come home to a pig sty.  At least, when the prognosis implied at all that he would be able to come home.  For someone who cared about others as much as she did, she was pretty bad at taking care of herself or the spaces she lived in.  But Barnaby already knew that, didn’t he?  He would attempt to evade beer cans when he visited and grumbled about it.  But he never left.  He sometimes would even collect the bottles and put them in an appropriate container.  There were one or two times that he posted the garbage and recycling collection schedule on her wall so she wouldn’t forget. 

 

            “I hope this is good,” Barnaby muttered as he brought two plates of food out.  “I actually asked for your mother’s recipe while you were in the hospital.”

 

            Tetsuko joined him at the table.  “So this was all planned?”  Her eyes narrowed.  “You were really trying to get to my heart, weren’t you, Bunny?”

 

            Barnaby’s eyes widened.  “What?” he asked.

 

            Tetsuko promptly dropped her plate and leaned away from the table.  “Uh, nothing.  Nothing at all!  Let’s eat!”

 

            Barnaby slowly nodded, his eyebrows furrowing.  “Okay then…” he said.

 

            She laughed loudly and began to eat.  “This is really good!” she told him.  Actually, it was a little too salty.  Some of the veggies weren’t cooked all the way.  But for every social cue she never really figured out, she wasn’t always good at making people feel better about themselves. 

 

            “Are you sure?” he asked, “I think it might be…”

 

            “…It’s perfect,” she said, spooning some in her mouth for emphasis.

 

            He adjusted his glasses and sighed.  She expected a scathing comment.  Instead, she heard, “I’m really going to miss you.”

 

            She laughed.  “Of course!” she chirped, “I’m going to miss you, too, Bunny!”  She knew that her daughter would most likely relegate her to “not cool” status.  Maybe someday when she got older she would understand that sometimes, even if there was love between two people, it didn’t mean that they could really be together.

 

            “Please stop mocking me,” Barnaby whispered.

 

            She finally willed herself to make eye contact with him.  Afterwards, she realized that she really didn’t do that the entire time they were eating.  “What do you want me to tell you?” she asked.

 

            “I just…” he started, and quickly ducked his head toward his food.

 

            She groaned and thought about Kaede.  What would she advise her to do?  Yes, she was a ten year old, but maybe that was exactly the type of advice that she needed at the moment.  She’d probably just want her to tell him.   

 

            “I like you a lot, Bunny,” she whispered, “So much.  I’m going to miss you more than I can really say.  Weird, right?  I never stop talking.  But… I’m in love with you.”  Her eyes widened and she quickly covered her mouth.  That was definitely not in Kaede’s plan.  Was that even in hers?  Did she ever really get herself to admit that? 

 

            “Really?” Barnaby asked.  Only then did she realize that he had dropped his spoon.  It must have fell into the plate and spilled out some of its contents along the table when it flopped out again.

 

            “I…” she started, “…Yeah.  Yeah.  I mean.  Yeah, I do love you.  What else could it be?”  She sighed.  “I mean… it’s not the same as how I felt about my husband.  But the reason why it was different was probably because you’re not him.  You’re a different person.”  She weakly laughed.  “You always got on my nerves.  You still do.  But… I never wanted to leave you because of it.  And even though I know you have to figure things out on your own… I know I want to see you at the other end.  I don’t ever want you to leave my life.  I don’t ever want you to forget about me, because I definitely can’t figure out what I’d do if I forgot about you…”  She felt herself instinctually spinning the engagement ring on her neck.  She poked her ring finger in it as far as it could go before it got stuck, because of the chain.  “Wow.  You probably are scared now?  I should go.”

 

            “You better not run away, yet.  You haven’t even given me a proper goodbye.”  Barnaby put his hand over hers and lifted it off of her mouth.  “Come on,” he whispered as he pressed his lips against hers.  She instinctively gripped his hand as she leaned in toward him.  Kissing Barnaby wasn’t really a lightbulb moment.  It wasn’t an angels singing moment, either.  It was a warmth that started in her chest that swelled down to her feet. 

 

            “I’m sorry, I should have asked,” Barnaby whispered into her ear.

 

            She grinned.  “It’s okay, I’m pretty sure I can forgive you for that.”  She squirmed around in her seat and fit her legs between Barnaby’s.  “So… you had feelings, too?”

 

            He pressed his forehead against hers and nodded. 

 

            “Were you seriously going to not tell me about this?” she asked.

 

            He shrugged.  “I don’t even know what good it will do now.  You’re leaving tomorrow.”

 

            “We can work around this,” she promised, “We have all night.  Then we can keep in touch.  And when we catch up with our individual lives… we meet again.”

 

            “You’re a hopeless romantic.”

 

            “Of course I am!” she exclaimed, “It’s not like you’re going to be!” 

 

            “Do you really think I’m going to make you wait for me?” he asked.

 

            “I mean, why not?” she asked, “I’m just going to spend as long as I can catching up with my daughter.  And, I don’t know.  Maybe I’ll read.  Or do puzzles.  Maybe watch talk shows?  I don’t really know.  I’m kind of old to be a Hero, but young to be retiring.”

 

            “But wouldn’t you want to date other people?”

 

            She laughed.  “I haven’t even been this close to a person since my husband was hospitalized for good.”

 

            Barnaby attempted to shift his hips off of her thighs.

 

            “Stop,” she ordered, “I like this.  I _want_ this.”

 

            “You do?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

            She rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the back of the chair.  “Are you _serious_?  I just proclaimed my love for you!”

 

            Barnaby smirked and brought his mouth to hers.

 

            She got her fingers caught in a few of the blond curls on his head and pulled as gently as she could.  She opened her mouth and pushed his lips open the slightest bit with her tongue.  She finally broke the kiss and noticed how his hands were frozen on her arms.

 

            Her eyes narrowed.  “You don’t need to answer this if you really don’t want, but are you a virgin?”

 

            “Is it that obvious?” he asked.

 

            “A little,” she confessed, “I mean… not entirely.  I did kind of assume you were, seeing as though you were very occupied up until recently.”  She started to kiss him again and began to laugh.  “You put on quite a front in all those photoshoots…”

 

            “I still know how to be attractive, Tetsuko,” he muttered, “It clearly worked, if it got you to be able to be with me right now.”

 

            She shrugged.  “Eh, that’s a good point.  Besides, we don’t even have to have sex.  I’m pretty happy to just be doing this with you.”

 

            “But you’d like to, right?”

 

            “Of course!” she exclaimed.

 

            “Well, there you go,” he said, giving her another open-mouth kiss.  He willed his hands off of her arms to place one on her neck and another on her chest.  He paused for a moment, his fingers tangling around the chain around her neck.  “Do you feel comfortable taking off your necklace?” he asked.

 

            She brought her hands to the ring hanging off of her neck.  “Is it in your way?”

 

            “A little.  Not because I don’t want you wearing it.  I mean, you can certainly keep wearing it, I just…”

 

            “I’ll take it off,” she said, undoing the clasp.  She carefully placed it on the table.  “I want to keep my wedding band on, if that’s okay?”

 

            “Yes,” he said, “That’s absolutely okay.”  They continued kissing.  Barnaby comfortably put his hand on her neck again.

 

            Tetsuko became impatient, unsure if he was just easing into it or simply inexperienced.  She pushed one of his hands over her breast and gripped herself and he poked his fingers through hers to grab her breast, as well.  She let out a mewling noise as she slipped her hand out of his to allow him to begin to rub her chest.  She took her free hand and began to unbutton her shirt and pulled at the collar to expose her chest a little better.  He quickly pulled away her shirt and pulled away to carefully inspect her body.

 

            “Sorry, I don’t really own cute underwear,” she muttered, dragging her nail across the plain black strap of her equally plain black bra.

 

            “I don’t mind.  You’re beautiful, Tetsuko,” he told her.

 

            She laughed, attempting to cover her face to hide her huge grin.  The smile quickly disappeared as Barnaby began to cover her chest with kisses.  She let out moans and quickly tried to duck her head in the chair to keep quiet. 

 

            Barnaby stopped kissing her and leaned his head in-between her breasts.  “Don’t stop,” he begged.

 

            “I don’t think your neighbors,” she cut herself off when he began to brush his hand along her nipple, “ _Ugh_ , I don’t think your neighbors will appreciate that.”

 

            Barnaby laughed quietly as he slipped his hand under the cup of her bra and rolled her nipple between his fingers.  “These walls are thicker than you think.”

 

            “It’s not like you’re speaking from experience,” she teased him.

 

            He tugged at her breast in response.  She let out a yelp and narrowed her eyes at him.

 

            He just smiled and brought his hand to her back and whispered, “I want to see more of you.”

 

            “You want me to undo my bra?”

 

            “I can do it.  I hope.”  He unhooked the latch with ease and he left his hand there for a brief moment.  She could feel him brushing against the scars that she was never able to get rid of on her back. 

 

            “You okay?” she asked.

 

            “I got it.  See?” he asked, slipping a strap off her shoulder and helping her remove the bra and toss it aside.

 

            Tetsuko didn’t realize how much she would enjoy watching him attempt to take every detail in.  She forgot what it was like to really look at someone for the first time and how special that was.  How there were details that could not be anticipated, even if you spent almost every day with a person.

 

            “Would it be okay if I… uh…” he attempted to push his hair to one side, trying to make hand gestures in the process. 

 

            “Whatever you’re thinking about, I’m pretty sure I’ll be on board,” she told him.

 

            “Really?  I just want consent…”

 

            “You have it,” she announced.

 

            He tilted his head down, opened his mouth, and attempted to take in as much of her breast as possible.  She almost shoved him off until he began to flick his tongue over her nipple while he massaged the other with his hand.  She gripped the side of the chair and nearly kicked her legs.  “Okay, definitely a good idea!” she managed to exclaim.

 

            He eventually pulled away and smirked, wiping his lips on the back of his hand. 

 

            She leaned in to kiss him, until she pulled back and said, “Hey.  Let’s take this to your bed.  This chair is making it really difficult for me to move.”

 

            Barnaby nodded and quickly got off of her.  She stood up and grabbed his collar.  “Also, you are wearing way too many clothes.”  She marched into the bedroom and searched around for the light switch.  Barnaby flipped it up and Tetsuko promptly pinched the sides of his glasses.  She removed them and gently placed them on the nightstand.  She then pounced, quickly pulling off his shirt.  “Sorry, I’m getting impatient,” she said, “Can I take control for a little bit?”

 

            “Oh, yeah, sure.  Please!” he pressed his body against hers.  Tetsuko embraced him briefly, allowing the warmth between the two of them to linger for a little while.  She then separated from him and snuck a rub of his abs before she pushed him onto the bed.  She straddled him and trailed kisses along his neck, waiting until he began to moan in response.  She trailed the kisses down his chest, abs, and paused at the lining of his underwear.  She pulled back and undid his pants, helping him squirm out of them.  She hooked her fingers along the spandex of his underwear and pulled them off as well. 

 

            She palmed at his cock and made sure to keep eye contact with him as she dragged her tongue down the length of it.  He grabbed her hair and tangled his fingers in it as he groaned.  She then opened wide and took in as much of him as she could, bobbing her head and listening to his responses.

 

            “Don’t… I…” he gulped and lifted his head.  “Don’t do too much of this.  I’d… I’d like to go… further.”

 

            She slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth, making sure to drag her tongue over the head.  She giggled.  “You sure about this, Bunny?”

 

            “Y-yes,” he said, taking a deep breath.  “Yes.  I’m positive of this.”

 

            “You got a condom?” she asked.

 

            His eyes dragged elsewhere in the room.

 

            “Please tell me you have one, Bunny.  I’m not going to have sex with you if you don’t.”

 

            “I do!  I do.  I just… I got them only because I was hoping you’d want to… with me…”

 

            She burrowed her face into his stomach and felt herself become overcome with giggles.

 

            “This isn’t funny, Tetsuko,” he said flatly.

           

            “I’m not laughing, because of that!” she exclaimed, gently rubbing his length.  “I’m just really touched.”

 

            Barnaby smiled.  He got up and rolled over to the nightstand.  He opened a drawer and pulled out a condom.  He began to pull the wrapper apart and Tetsuko crawled over.  “Wait!  I need to get started up, too, you know!”

 

            Barnaby gasped.  “I’m so sorry…”

 

            “Don’t be!” she chirped, putting the condom on top of the nightstand.  “Pretty sure it won’t take me too much to get me ready.” 

 

            Barnaby grinned.  He grabbed her and laid her down on the bed.  He unbuttoned her pants and slipped his fingers past her panties.  His fingers roamed around between her legs until he hit a spot that made her entire body shake.  He made eyes with her and she nodded.  “Keep going,” she ordered.

 

            He nodded his head and continued to rub, bracing himself when she bent forward to press her head against his.  “T-this is perfect,” she managed to announce as she let out a moan.

 

            Barnaby eventually pulled her pants down and her panties as well.  He continued to rub against her as she lifted her legs higher and curled her toes against the sheets.  When he became more confident, he took his other hand and let his finger enter her, figuring out a rhythm that made her respond louder.  Eventually, her arms wrapped around his body and she let out a perfect noise as she orgasmed.  He slowly pulled away from her and she stretched, still smiling.  She took a deep breath and slowly got up, pushing her bangs out of her face.

 

            “Do you want a hair tie?” Barnaby asked, “There should be a two or three on the nightstand.”

 

            Tetsuko stretched herself over, as if she was purposefully choosing an angle that would make her entire body toned and beautiful.  She sloppily pulled her hair back and crawled over.  “May I?” she asked.

 

            “If you’d like?” he asked.

 

            “Good.  I want to see your neck,” she told him, bringing herself close as she pulled his hair back.  She pulled away and kissed his neck as she asked, “Are you ready?”

 

            Barnaby nodded before he even entirely knew what she was asking.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I’m ready,” he told her.

 

            “Good.  Follow my lead, okay, Bunny?” she asked.  She took his arm and pushed him against the headboard.  She grabbed the condom from the nightstand and finished opening the packaging.  She smiled at him as she rolled it onto him.  “You picked a good kind,” she told him.

 

            He furrowed his eyebrows at her.  She entirely removed her clothes and straddled her legs across him.  “You’re positive about this, right?”  Was she even positive about this? She tried to tell herself _Come on, Tetsuko, pros and cons list.  1, 2, 3, go!_   The only con she could really come up with was that she was leaving tomorrow.  This was also a pro, because this would be her only chance to be close to him in this way at least for a few months, possibly more.  Then she asked herself when in her life she _ever_ resorted to a pros and cons list to make any decision and promptly began to rub against Barnaby’s cock.  She spread her hands across his abs and bit the inside of her lip as she continued to grind against him.

 

            “Stop teasing me, old woman,” Barnaby teased.

 

            She focused her eyes on him as she guided him inside of her.  She felt her body shudder in response.  She rolled her hips against him and she continued to grip at Barnaby’s body as she felt warmth swell throughout her body.

 

            Barnaby grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her back, smiling as her breasts bounced to the rhythm.  He slipped his hands across the front of her body and grabbed at her ass as she continued to fuck him.  She grabbed his hands and squeezed with him, eventually weaving her fingers into his and bringing them close to her as she brought her body closer to his.

 

            “You look gorgeous,” he was able to whisper into her ear.  He then let out a cry, holding her closer.  “I’m going to…” he started.

 

            “That’s fine, that’s fine,” she told him, “I don’t mind at all.”

 

            He began to thrust harder into her in response.  She gripped his hands tighter and let out a gasp when Barnaby held her as tightly as possible as he came.

 

            They froze in place for a brief moment, Barnaby still inside of her.  Tetsuko pressed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his breathing stabilize.  She tried to push stray hairs out of her face until he carded through her hair himself. 

 

            “That was kind of short,” he mumbled.

 

            “You weren’t at all,” she replied.  It was a lie, but he lasted longer than most for his first time, “Besides, you’re going to get better at it.”  She slowly separated herself from him and moved his arms.  “Hold up,” she told him, “I have to pee.”

 

            He let go of her and got up, walking over to the garbage can to remove the condom.  She walked to the bathroom and returned to the main room again.  She promised herself that she would help clean up the mess from dinner when they woke up and reached out for her necklace.  She brought the ring to her lips and kissed it gently before made her way toward his bedroom.

 

            It wasn’t time to let go.  Not really.  It was never really going to be time to let go of the past.  But it was certainly time to add to her memories of love with someone new. 

 

            She returned to Barnaby’s room and stood in the doorway for a brief moment to take in the sight of him wrapped up in his comforter.  She twirled over to the bed, placed her necklace on the nightstand, and put her hands on her hips.  “Are you going to let me into your cocoon?” she asked.

 

            “I was thinking about just letting you sleep on the chair in the other room…” he said, yawning.

 

            She glared.  “You have got to be kidding me,” she hissed.

 

            He reached out his arm and yanked her into bed, throwing his comforter over her.  She placed her head on her chest and moved her legs so they could be tangled with his.

 

            “Where do we go from now?” he asked.

 

            “That’s a little depressing,” she said into his chest.

 

            “It’s serious, Tetsuko.”

 

            “I know, I know…” she sighed.  “I go home.  You go do what you need to.  We keep in touch and see where that goes?”

 

            “You promise?” he asked.

 

            “I’d rather not be a one night stand with you, so yeah.  Definitely.”

 

*

 

            It was a lazy afternoon in Oriental Town.  Tetsuko spent a large portion of it helping her mother tend the garden and eventually sat through a lesson about the present state of pop music from Kaede.  When Tetsuko decided she could never determine one boy band from the other, Kaede disappeared to the front of the house to retrieve the mail. When she returned to the backyard, she held a postcard in her hand.  “You got mail, Mom!” she announced, sitting next to her on the porch.

 

            “Wonder who it is…” Tetsuko started, grabbing the postcard from her.  She found herself staring at the image of Rome, complete with the image of the Coliseum’s interior.  She flipped it over to read:

 

_Tetsuko—_

_Italy is beautiful.  I got to see an opera production performed in the ruins of an old theatre.  I hope you family is doing well.  Please tell Kaede I say hello.  Wish you were here._

_BBJ_

            She waved the postcard in front of Kaede.  “Barnaby says hello.”

 

            Kaede rolled her eyes.  “I stopped being interested in him when you started dating him.”

 

            She just smiled and reread the postcard a second time.  It was going to make a perfect addition to the rest of the postcards she received.  Each one ending with the same phrase:  _Wish you were here_.

 

            She hugged Kaede.  “You’re totally jealous,” she teased, hugging her tight.

 

            Kaede refused to hug back and said, “He better get back soon, so you can stop taunting me any time you get a postcard!”

 

            Tetsuko continued hugging her, her heart full of excitement for wherever her relationship was going to take her in the next few months.

 

**end**


End file.
